


Just Two Days

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru waits for Rin’s return at the airport. Day Three of RinHaru Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Days

It had been too long and Haru was nervous as he shifted between his feet at the airport in Tokyo, his eyes constantly on the boards as he waited for the arrival information to change. He checked his phone multiple times but it was pointless. Rin couldn’t use it and the flight was delayed so he was probably still in the air… But Haru had that goofy image as his lock screen, the “selfie” in front of the ocean and he liked it even though Rin looked far more enthusiastic than he did.

It had felt comforting looking at it, even flicking through all the photos Rin sent him with big smiles on his face and showing Haru all that he was seeing during his training in Australia. And plenty of pictures of Winnie. Rin said the dog kinda reminded him of Haru – quiet and loyal and Haru had almost threatened that Rin was never getting laid again because of that.

Sighing, Haru thought about how much he’d missed his boyfriend, his eyes scanning the crowds of other eager people, waiting for someone to return. He’d been okay, training and studying and Makoto had been making sure he’d been eating right and looking after him in his own Makoto way but Haru had missed Rin. Missed him deep in his bones as he slept alone, his thumb swiping through all the photographs of them together before he went to sleep so that Rin was the last image and thought in his head.

He missed Rin in so many ways – the touches, the smiles, the way his voice sounded, the quiet moments they shared and Haru didn’t realise he’d become such a sap until they’d been parted for so long and Haru ended up thinking all the time of the good moments, sentimentally smiling at memories.

But now they’d be together – only for two days while Rin was doing some commercial that was filming in Tokyo and their time together would be brief due to the time constraints of Rin’s job but it was something. It was enough. As Haru would be able to sleep with Rin, pillow his head on his chest, feel Rin’s arms wrap around him and snuggle into his firm solid body, Haru entwining their legs together firmly.

Haru felt the smallest smile tug his lips at the thought and he let his eyes wander back to the board to see that, finally, half an hour late, Rin’s flight had landed and he could expect him soon after he’d gone through immigration and baggage claim.

Trying not to be too anxious, Haru wondered why he felt nervous about Rin’s arrival, why his palms felt sweaty and his mouth dry. As he shouldn’t worry as Rin was the guy who sent him updates about his day, who said “good night” and “I love you” before he went to sleep and Haru knew Rin was just busy training and hadn’t found someone else or anything but still Haru worried…

Those worries vanished when he saw Rin, his baseball cap on his head, a casual loose sweater that showed the hints of his collarbones, revealing a little of the incredible body hidden underneath that Haru was very intimate with. And Rin was looking for him, his face neutral until the moment he spotted Haru, a smile crossing his face broadly.

Rin rushed towards him then, making his way through the crowd of other passengers and dropping his bag when he was in front of Haru – uncaring about the other people in the airport as he wrapped Haru in the firmest hug.

“Missed you,” Rin whispered and backed off from the hug so they could kiss, pressing their lips together in a familiar way.

A way that Haru would’ve felt embarrassed about the public display of affection if he hadn’t missed Rin so much. As right now he didn’t care who watched as he smelt his cologne and the lingering smell of sweat, the taste of peanuts and soda, and felt each ridge of Rin’s body. It didn’t matter as he had Rin with him again. Maybe for only two days but it was enough.

“Missed you, too,” Haru murmured when their lips parted.

Rin let out a small laugh and grabbed for his bag again and Haru’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“Then let’s make the most of these two days then, huh?”

Haru only nodded and smiled, agreeing that, yeah, they had to make the most of these two days together. 


End file.
